hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pure Vessel
Pure Vessel – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Można go spotkać w Godhome. Został dodany w aktualizacji Godmaster. Jest ulepszoną wersją Hollow Knighta, jego niezainfekowaną formą. Charakterystyka Pure Vessel wygląda jak Hollow Knight, ale zanim przyjął na siebie Radiance. Posiada czarną skórę i kończyny, oraz białą głowę z rogami i dwoma czarnymi otworami na oczy. Nosi także jasnoszary, lekko postrzępiony płaszcz. W odróżnieniu od Hollow Knighta posiada także obie sprawne ręce i niezużyty miecz. Na początku walki Pure Vessel nosi również białą zbroję z peleryną. Boss thumb|left|Pure Vessel w zbroi Pure Vessel pojawia się w Godhome jako finałowy boss Pantheon of the Knight i przedostatni boss Pantheon of Hallownest. Jego areną jest przestronne pomieszczenie przypominające White Palace, z tronem Godseeker w tle. Na początku walki Pure Vessel stoi odwrócony plecami do gracza, w swojej zbroi z peleryną. Po chwili pochyla się i rozbija swoją zbroję, po czym odwraca się do gracza i wydaje z siebie bezdźwięczny ryk, rozpoczynający walkę. Podobnie jak Hollow Knight, Pure Vessel jest niewrażliwy na Dream Nail i nie można za jego pomocą pozyskać z niego Soulu. Walka z Pure Vesselem nie jest również podzielona na fazy, a zamiast tego boss zyskuje nowe ataki w miarę utraty punktów zdrowia - nie przebija się swoim mieczem na wylot ani nie ryczy podczas starcia. Jego ataki są podobne do zwykłych manewrów Hollow Knighta, ale są zmienione wizualnie i szybsze. Pure Vessel zabiera także dwie maski zdrowia swoimi atakami, a także za samo dotknięcie;: *Pure Vessel pochyla się i unosi miecz za siebie, po czym wykonuje trzy cięcia. Każde z nich sprawia że porusza się on do przodu, ostatecznie przemierzając około 33% areny. Cięcia są na tyle szerokie, że mogą zranić gracza nawet wtedy gdy znajduje się on za plecami bossa. *Pure Vessel teleportuje się w inne miejsce areny, pochyla się i wystawia swój miecz do przodu, po czym wykonuje szarżę przemierzając około połowę areny. *Pure Vessel podnosi swój miecz i zakrywa się nim. Jeśli zostanie trafiony, sparuje atak gracza i wykona kontrę w postaci cięcia. W trakcie kontry przemierza również około 11% areny. *Pure Vessel uniesie swoją wolną dłoń, która zacznie emanować na biało. Po chwili boss wystrzeli 7 sztyletów po łuku. Każdy sztylet leci na innej wysokości, zaczynając od dołu i idąc aż do góry. *Pure Vessel wyskakuje w górę lub teleportuje się tam, po czym leci z powrotem na ziemię, wbijając swój miecz w podłoże. Po chwili z ziemi wystrzelą świetliste lance, zostawiające między sobą bezpieczne odstępy. Niezależnie od wybranej metody, Pure Vessel będzie starał się wylądować w miejscu gracza. *Pure Vessel teleportuje się po arenie, aby przygotować inny atak lub uniknąć uderzeń gracza. *Pure Vessel odskakuje do tyłu, jeśli gracz znajdzie się zbyt blisko, aby wykonać kolejny atak. *Jeśli gracz pozostanie w powietrzu zbyt długo, Pure Vessel wyskoczy w kierunku gracza aby zadać mu obrażenia kontaktowe. *Pure Vessel pochyla się i otacza aurą światła. Po chwili krąg światła wokół niego eksploduje obszarowo, zadając obrażenia jeśli gracz znalazł się w jego zasięgu. Po chwili w różnych miejscach areny pojawi się sześć mniejszych kół, które również dokonają eksplozji. Zwykle najpierw jedna połowa dokonuje eksplozji, a dopiero potem pozostałe trzy. Pure Vessel będzie wykonywał ten atak tylko od momentu gdy zostanie sprowadzony do 1056 punktów zdrowia. *Pure Vessel wyprostuje się i uniesie swoją pelerynę, ujawniając liczne, ukryte macki. Po chwili macki wysuną się do przodu, pokrywając około 60% areny. Pure Vessel wykonuje ten atak tylko od momentu gdy zostanie sprowadzony do 528 punktów zdrowia. thumb|Pure Vessel podczas ogłuszenia W trakcie walki Pure Vessel może być także ogłuszony, jeśli gracz zada mu odpowiednio dużą ilość uderzeń w serii. Podczas ogłuszenia Pure Vessel upada na kolano i nie rusza się. Gracz może wykorzystać ten czas na uleczenie się albo przygotowanie silniejszego ataku. Ogłuszenie dobiega końca po pewnym czasie, lub po tym jak Pure Vessel otrzyma kolejny cios. Podczas starcia dobrze jest skakać przed każdym atakiem Pure Vessela, jako manewr zapobiegawczy. Dzięki temu gracz będzie w stanie przygotować się na większość jego ciosów. Najczęściej boss wykonuje szarżę i potrójne cięcie, nad którymi najlepiej jest właśnie przeskoczyć. Sztylety Pure Vessela, inaczej niż bąble Hollow Knighta, lecą na losowych wysokościach, pomimo promieni światła które wskazują ich trasy. Czasem trudno może być ustawić się tak, aby uniknąć pocisków. Gracz powinien wyposażyć się w Shade Cloak i używać go do przenikania przez sztylety. Dobrze jest również zachować odpowiedni dystans gdy Pure Vessel wykonuje ten atak, aby dobrze się przygotować. Gracz może się spodziewać tego manewru gdy Pure Vessel teleportuje się na daleki kraniec areny. W przypadku lanc gracz powinien zapamiętać jak duże odległości między sobą zostawiają, a gdy Pure Vessel wykona ten atak to należy szybko zareagować i ustawić się między nimi, lub nawet odbić uderzając pod siebie Nailem. Najłatwiejszym atakiem do uniknięcia są eksplodujące koła, gdyż Pure Vessel przygotowuje ten atak najdłużej ze wszystkich. Najlepiej jest się wtedy od niego oddalić. Gracz ma wtedy również szansę na uleczenie się, zwłaszcza jeśli jest wyposażony w Quick Focus. Shape of Unn może pozwolić na oddalenie się od kul i jednoczesne uleczenie, jeśli pojawią się w niekorzystnych pozycjach. Gdy Pure Vessel wystrzeliwuje z siebie macki, najlepiej jest nad nimi podwójnie przeskoczyć, wykonując jak najwyższy skok i wspierając się Monarch Wings oraz Mothwing Cloak, aby jak najdłużej pozostać w powietrzu. Po tym jak Pure Vessel zostanie pokonany w Pantheon of the Knight, upadnie na kolana i po chwili zniknie z areny, a gracz ukończy panteon. W Pantheon of Hallownest Pure Vessel zamiast znikać spojrzy w górę, w kierunku światła Absolute Radiance, która będzie następnym bossem z jakim zmierzy się gracz. Godmaster Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Pure Vessel i Hollow Knight to jedyni dwaj bossowie z gry Hollow Knight, których tytuł pojawia się w górnej części ekranu przed walką. *Mimo że Pure Vessel jest niewrażliwy na Dream Nail, to posiada swój niewykorzystany dialog z nim związany: **''Do not think...'' **''Do not speak...'' **''Do not hope...'' **''Do not...'' **''...'' en:Pure Vessel Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest